


Father's Day

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Becca has a Father's Day surprise for Grizz and Sam





	Father's Day

It was the day before Father’s Day, and Becca, Sam, and Eden all were gathered in the living room of the home they now shared. Eden was crawling around on the floor, unable to stay focused one just one toy. Becca and Sam, however, were sat on the sofa, watching the small child with adoration.

“Will you watch her for a minute? I need to grab something.” Becca signed, giving Sam a michjvious smile.

He nodded, having been used to her strange ploys, he went along with it, watching as she rose from her spot on the couch and made her way upstairs.

Sam glanced down at the young Eden, a smile spreading across his tired features. Now that she could crawl, they had to keep an even closer eye on her. But her smile was so much like her mothers, and he adored the child. He especially enjoyed watching Grizz interact with her. While Grizz had his own home, he was often at Sam and Becca’s; his five roommates had grown to annoy Grizz, always being loud and disrupting his sleep. When Grizz had first met Eden, he was still conflicted about Sam’s relationship to her and what it meant for him and Sam’s future. Eventually, of course, the truth had come out. Grizz had been so scared to hold her at first, A look of panic would spread across his face the moment she was rested in his grasp. But that quickly faded, he had become wrapped around her little finger in no time; every spare moment he had that wasn’t spent in the fields farming, was with the small family. Most nights he would stay there, even taking shifts with the three to calm the screaming child when she would wake up in the middle of the night. Always eager to jump in and help. He would sleep in Sam’s room with him, their relationship had grown and blossomed, developing into a partnership, a true couple. Sam loved the way Grizz would read to the child, making silly faces and, Sam assumed, making up silly voices for the characters he was reading for. Eden would always giggle, and her cries were often calmed by Grizz’s presence. It made Sam’s heart swell.

Becca soon returned with a small package in her hands, her lips held together in a smile as she handed Sam the box.

“What’s this?” Sam asked, taking the package from her grasp.

Becca rested beside him on the couch again, “It’s your Father’s Day gift. Well, part of it.”

“Father’s Day isn’t until tomorrow.” Sam pointed out.

“Part two comes tomorrow, now open it!”

Sam rolled his eyes, but opened the small white box. Inside was a new watch, he assumed form the Jewelry store. It had a leather band, but a gold face. It was simple, but just his style.

“Thank you! I love it, you know me too well.” Sam signed one handed as he put on his new watch.

“Well of course I do, I’m me. But, part two of your gift is something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at Becca, and she continued, “I wanted to find someway to thank you for stepping up and being a father to Eden, I also wanted to find a way to thank Grizz for his help, I had an Idea but I wanted to run it by you first: I was thinking, since Grizz is always complaining about his roommates, that maybe he could move in here? With you? It would be a win win for both of you, and for me to have the two of you living here. Plus, I know how hard it is for you to constantly say goodbye to him, and how much he means to you. I want to invite him to officially join our family. What do you think?”

Sam grinned ear to ear, “I love you.” Sam signed, pulling Becca into a tight hug.

***

Becca and Kelly had been busy all afternoon, taking shifts between watching Eden and cooking dinner for Sam and Grizz. Kelly now sat with Eden, reading to the young child as Becca finished pulling the chicken out of the oven. Sam, on the other hand, was working on his end of the surprise.

He had showered, shaved, and cleaned his face. He had put on the outfit that Grizz said he looked best in: black skinny jeans, a white short sleeved button-down with small blue dots scattered across the fabric, and a pair of black vans. He had spent the afternoon cleaning his room, making the bed, and spraying areole air freshener to make it seem less like a tired teenage father was living in it. He had been working on another surprise in his bathroom as well.

***

Grizz had been working in the fields all day, gardening. But now he was home and freshly showered, glancing over his appearance in the mirror. He was excited to see Sam, but curious as to why he had asked him over on fathers day. He had assumed he and Becca would spend it together, not that he minded spending the evening with Sam, Becca, and Eden of course. He checked the time on his phone; 6:45pm. He had told Sam he’d be there at 7, so he decided to head over to his house now.

***

Sam looked over the plates and bowls of food spread out on the table. Baked chicken, salad with mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. A bottle of wine and two candles were lit. The food smelled amazing, Becca had gone all out. He let his attention advert to Becca giving Kelly a hug as Kelly gathered together Eden’s overnight bag. Becca and Eden would be spending the night at Kelly’s house, so as to give Grizz and Sam the night to themselves. They had grown extremely close ever since Kelly helped Becca during her pregnancy. Sam had his suspicions, but he knew better by now than to prod Becca for information. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, it was a text from Grizz.

To Sam: I’m Here

Sam felt his heart leap, as it always did when he heard from Grizz. Making his way to the front door, he straightened his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair before opening it. There stood Grizz in all of his glory; He was wearing his hair down today, tightly fitted jeans, and a plaid flannel. He looked stunning, nonetheless.

“Hey.” Grizz signed, giving Sam a smile.

“Hey, come in.”

Grizz was immediately met with the smell of chicken and spices tugging at his nostrils, forcing him to breathe in heavily to cherish the smell. His eyes landed on the steaming meal displayed on the kitchen table, and the sight of Kelly, Becca, and Eden in the living room; Kelly had Eden’s diaper bag over her shoulder and Becca wore a backpack.

“Grizz, you’re here!” Becca announced, happily skipping over to the taller man, engulfing him in a hug. “We have a surprise for you.” She signed as she spoke so as Sam could see what she was saying.

Becca lead Grizz to the dining room, pointing to a chair for him to sit, Sam following suit across from him.

“What’s all this?” Grizz asked, gesturing to the meal in front of him, “Are you three going somewhere?” He signed, pointing at the bags that Kelly and Becca were carrying.

A smile spread across Becca’s face, “Well, I wanted to treat Eden’s dad’s to a good Father’s Day meal, give them the house to themselves for the night. We’re staying at Kelly’s.”

Grizz raised an eyebrow, confused, “Her Dad’s?”

Becca and Sam exchanged a smile. “Well, Sam and I were talking, and you’re always so good with Eden, especially when she’s upset. You’re always around and helping out with her. Plus, you’re with Sam, and Eden will need someone to teach her how to read… I guess my point is is that Sam and I want to invite you to officially join our little family.”

Grizz felt his heart take a leap. A wave of emotion washed over him as tears sprung into his eyes, a smile spreading across his cheeks. “You mean, like, live here? Like, I’d be Eden’s dad as well? A real family?”

Becca smiled and nodded.

Grizz turned to Sam, “And, You’re okay with this?” He signed, fear suddenly creeping in.

Sam reached across the table and placed a kiss onto Grizz’s hand, “Of course I am, I love you.”

“I love you too, both of you, all of you! Wow this is… this was unexpected.”

Becca smirked, “So, is that a yes?”

Grizz gave her a firm nod, “Definitely.”

She let out a squeal of excitement, exchanging looks with Kelly. “Well, we should leave then, leave you two for the night. Be safe, don’t mess up any furniture please.” Becca said with a wink.

The four said their goodbyes, each of the men giving Eden a kiss on the cheek as the other pair departed, leaving Grizz and Sam alone to eat.

The pair ate in a comfortable silence after the three girls departed the home. Savoring the well cooked meal and the positive atmosphere. Grizz kept smiling to himself, happiness flooded throughout his system. He was euphoric.

Sam was as well, the idea of Grizz living with them, in his bedroom, and being part of their family officially. It boggled his mind in the best way. He felt as if things were finally falling into place after so long of struggling to keep is feet on the ground. He felt elated.

As they cleaned up the remains of their meal, Sam lead Grizz upstairs towards his second surprise for Father’s Day.

“Now I know it isn’t much, and it seems corny, but it’s part of my half of the surprise.” Sam signed before opening up the bathroom door.

Grizz felt his heart leap into his chest at the sight before him; cherry blossom petals, from what he assumed were the ones outside of Sam’s home, were scattered across the bathroom tiles, and leading to the tub. Candles were lit around the rim. He watched as Sam turned the water tap on, pouring bubbles into the water and cherry blossoms could be seen floating to the top. Grizz felt like he could cry, or laugh at how adorable the gesture was.

Sam turned to Grizz, “What do you think?”

A smile greeted Sam, “I love it. You’re remarkable.” He signed in return.

Sam smiled and began shedding his clothing. He was never insecure about his body around Grizz. Grizz watched as Sam removed his shirt, the freckles that were splashed against his milky white skin seemed to go on for miles; forming patterns like constellations in the night sky. Sam’s eyes were on him as he removed his own top, drinking him in. But Grizz didn’t mind Sam’s eyes on him.

Once they were both fully unclothed, they got in the tub: Sam settling in between Grizz’s legs as Grizz rested against the back of the porcelain. The feeling of the hot water surrounding him, Sam’s back pressed against his torso, and the smell of the oils and soaps made Grizz’s head to fuzzy. He felt totally at ease. All of the working in the fields had begun taking a tole on his young body. But the heat of the water relaxed his burning muscles and aching back.

Grizz let his hands wonder up and down Sam’s arms, rubbing incoherent patterns into his skin. They were both completely at ease. Sam guided his hands up and down Grizz’s calves and shins, wishing he could speak to him but was unable to at this angle. He shifted forward and to the side slightly so He could see Grizz.

“So, are you okay with being roommates with me?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

Grizz chuckled, “of course I am. More than okay with it. I love you.”

“I love you.” Sam signed


End file.
